Harry Potter and The Grey Dragon
by GREYDRONE70
Summary: Harry has been saved from his very abusive family by four of the most powerful Inter-Dimension travellers. These four wil screw up an Old Goats plans greatly while bringing the Magical world to it's knees and turn it towards the future. Dumbledore Bashing/Some Weasley Bashing. Crossover of ID The Greatest Fusion Fantasy. OP ID and company. Rated T for now. (Title may Change)


**Year 1986 – UK, **

**4 Privet Drive, Surrey.**

**Time; 20:45 pm.**

In the cupboard under the stairs, a young 6-year-old boy with raven hair wearing old crooked glasses was whimpering in pain and sorrow as he held is left arm. His name is Harry Potter and he just got punished severely by his uncle Vernon again, it happens occasionally, though this time it was worse.

A few minutes ago, he had just finishing washing dishes when he accidently dropped one of the plates on the kitchen floor. He's _dear_ uncle came storming into the kitchen and throwing colorful words and hitting him with fist for being such a useless freak. He got beaten, whipped with the belt and then thrown into the cupboard and locked him up inside.

Now he is holding his slightly fractured left arm with various injuries and in immense pain. "Why…?" He sobbed. "Why am I being treated like this…? What did… did I do to deserve this? It hurts…!" Tears came running down his face.

"Please… If there is anyone out there… Please help me! I beg you…" Harry pleaded holding his arm crying into his pillow asking for help. "…Please."

Before he could go deeper into despair and sorrow there was indeed someone who heard his plea, a glowing silver and gentle light appeared in his cupboard. _"Don't worry young one, it's okay you're save now."_ A gentle soothing voice came from the glowing light.

Harry heard the gentle, soothing voice. "Mum?" He whispered as the gentle glowing aura enveloped him, calming him down and warming him up. Making his pain disappear and sending him into gentle sleep.

The next moment… Harry vanished into silver lights.

**A few moments earlier outside**

A group of four individuals consisting of; One man and three women were walking down the street after visiting a store to collect supplies. Chatting as they enjoyed the cool night. "Much has has changed since the last time we've been here. Think it was… close to 900 years ago I think?" Said the young man.

He had long black hair held into a pony tail reaching his ankles. Brown eyes and 179 cm tall and he looked almost like a girl (Call me a girl and I'll send you to the moon). The name; Ye Chun-Wa aka; ID.

"Sure has." Replied a girl the same height and had an hourglass body with silver long flowy hair and silver eyes. Her name is Lamia "I believe it was somewhere around there."

"Wow that long huh?" said a girl with brunette hair also tied in a ponytail but in mid length and on the side. She's 151 cm, has dark brown eyes and a Hanyou (Half Demon) Name; Setsuna Sakurazaki. "So… why are we in this dimension again?"

"Apparently Lamia said that she had a vision that there is a young boy that is in need of our help." Answered a small girl that looked like a ten-year-old, has long blonde hair reaching her waist and has Blue Eyes. Evangeline A.K. McDowell. A true vampire she is also able to walk in brought daylight.

"Ah right slipped my mind there for a bit." Setsuna glanced at Eva as she raised her delicate eye brow at the short blonde. "So… why are you in child form, again?"

Eva just shrugs "Just for fun" was her reply.

Setsuna facepalms. "Right,' she said dryly "Should have expected that answer." She mumbles under her breath.

"Oi!"

The other two of the group chuckled at the there exchange. "So, Lamia. You say that when you had a vision it is that the "Child of Prophecy' is somewhere in this neighborhood?" ID asked the silver haired girl.

Lamia ponders a bit "Mmmm… well according to what I saw it should be around… there…." Lamia pointed to the direction of a few houses in Privet Drive that looked like cookie shaped, but her face was in a scrunch as she trailed off looking at the neighborhood.

The other followed her gaze and had an immediate look of the same face. There was a small silence till ID broke it. "I get a bad vibe about this place."

Setsuna nodded as she tightened her hand on the cloth covered handle on her back. "Yeah… but not something evil, more like-"

"A spell or Rune of some kind that's not supposed to be used." Lamia finished.

Eva walked forward with caution. Her eyes started glowing red with slits looking what is making her neck hair stand up searching for the eerie feel till she stopped. "Found the reason behind your bad vibe ID," She replied. "And you're not going to like it." She seethed with disgust.

Lamias face got an angry look. "A Blood Ward, right?" Setsuna gasped hearing what it is.

ID Clenched his fists. 'Blood Ward' a spell that protects someone from enemies, but at the cost of one's magic or life force. Feeding off of him/her like a leech. Thing is it's not that bad if it's only temporary, like for a week or two, but going longer has its repercussions. "And there's more?" he asked as his voice is lacing with anger.

Lamia rested her hand on ID's shoulder to calm him down. Eva gave a stiff nod. "Yeah, and there is not just one but multiple; Anti-Apparition, Anti - Death Eater… the list goes on. Someone is definitely trying to hide something or someone here and it's not with good intentions. Sure, if one sets an object or something that's not living to syphon from (excluding the Blood Ward) than it's no problem. But THIS! They or whomever it is, is making sure it's syphoning from a living being!"

Setsuna holding her anger in check but not with a disgusted look on her face. "Any idea who is doi-" but she was cut off from asking. The group heard a voice, not from a normal speech but one sounding at the back of their heads._ "Please… If there is anyone out there… Please help me! I beg you…" _was the pleading voice of a young boy_ "…Please."_

Without wasting anytime "Lamia!" ID called. The silver haired woman nodded and turned into a silver light heading to the pleading voice. "Eva," The blonde looked at ID. "bring down those filthy 'things' but don't waste any time! Whoever placed these Wards will most definitely know when they are taken down. Once done head back to the mansion." He said.

"You got it!" Eva responded and stood right in front of the red dome covering Privet Drive, stretching her right arm forward, palm to the front with fingers splacing upward. A purple circular magical rune appeared in front of said hand and a bigger one on top of the barrier as she chanted a strong barrier destroying spell as ID and Setsuna teleported away.

Eva grinned showing her one pointy elongated tooth, happy to take down the Wards. "**Manupilation; Atcelšana."**

Cracks started forming around the barrier sounding like glass cracking. Three seconds later the barrier blew apart like dozen of broken glass. Her job done she dissapeared in a blink of an eye.

A couple of seconds later there was a pop was heard and an elderly man appeared with a long gray beard and robes with stars on them with a fearful look plastered on his face.

**A few minutes earlier, Hogwards School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters office.**

An elderly man with a gray beard, wearing half-moon glasses was sitting back drinking some hot cocoa. Albus To-Many-Bloody-Names Dumbledore. Making plans for he's Greater Good for when he's weapon… er, Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts; September 1st, 1991.

Fawkes was sitting on he's perch looking at the old coot with disappointment. The old man isn't like he was before when he became headmaster. All the bird can do is shake its head thinking that the many titles has gotten to his head and with old age to boot.

Dumbledore was shaken from his thoughts spilling his cocoa over his robes as the devices on the table in the corner was making noises that's not normal. Each different device that was monitoring Harry made Puffing, imploding and wheezing noises as each device stopped working.

"This is not good." Albus hurriedly went to the fireplace to floo to Hogsmeade and apperate to Surrey. Quickly Tossing powder into the fireplace he flooed out.

Smoke was permeating the office from the no longer working devices. On the stool at the back of the office sat an old hat as his mouth was forming at the seam. "It's about time those four appeared, and it took them long enough." Harrumphed the hat at the end.

Fawkes tilted his head wanting an explanation. "Ah yes. I forgot that you were not here when the castle had opened it's doors. During the founder's time there were four others' that was here helping the founders built Hogwarts. One man and three women. But these four were not ordinary, nope. But when the day the castle was finally built the four of them had other business to attend to that required their immediate attention." The hat recalled that day.

The Hat chuckled. "Those four are in for a big surprise when they come here. For that the founders left them a big surprise for just vanishing like that." Fawkes chirped wanting to know what he's saying. "Soon Fawkes, soon. You'll find out what I'm talking about and when there here order will be restored in the magical world. Even Lady Hogwarts can't wait for them."

The castle hummed with anticipation agreeing with Ric the Hat for that time to come.

**Somewhere in UK, Unknown Location, Ryuujin Estate**

ID and Setsuna followed by two High-Elf's with long pointy ears with Brown long waste hair and the other one with golden hair tied in a bun, in a black European maid's dress were walking down the hallway of the estate heading towards the guest room where the boy they just saved is recovering. They just arrived after visiting the Home Affairs Department to gather some intel on the place where the child stayed. And they are not happy about what they heard.

The Maid's opened the doors for their Master and Lady to enter that leads to Harry's room. It was a big spacious room decorated with Modern day furniture for the wealthy. And on the right of the room is a four poster King Size bed with Harry laying underneath the covers and Lamia sitting on the side of the bed next to him combing through the boy's hair.

They both saw the caringly look on Lamia's face. "How is the little one doing?" ID asked in a soft voice not to awaken the lad.

Lamia turned her gaze at the group. "He's doing ok now, just resting after a difficult night." She said with a sorrowful look.

They both didn't like that look. "I take it that the absence of Eva not being in the room indicates that we're about to find out why she's not here?" Setsuna clarified.

Lamia turned her gaze at Setsuna. "Yes." after a moment pause. "Eva chan went to blow off some steam in the forest when she got the news of his condition." She explained.

ID scrunched his brows. "If I'm guessing right… It's got something to do about the _Dursley's_?" He was starting to get a bad feeling about what the kids' family did to him. He went to get some information about the family the boy was staying with and he was not happy about what he learned from his contact.

Lamia gave a nod. A small tear coming down her face. "There is also something else… something far more sinister and it's leeching off the poor boy." She choked a sob. The door opened again and Eva came walking in still with a _very_ upset look on her face and went sitting on the sofa leaning back crossing her arms. "You two better sit, and prepare yourselves. This is one story you won't like a bit." Eva indicated to the double seat couch.

Not wasting time, the two made themselves comfortable as the Maids served them calming tea.

"While you were gone," Lamia started still softly caressing the boys head. "I did a diagnostic check and found some spells on the poor boy, tracking charms, mail warding charms and… a blocking charm on his magical core blocking almost all of his magic."

The occupants in the room twitched at hearing the last one. "A spell that blocks almost all of the kids magic?" Setsuna squeaked/whispered. "I understand at young age that the parent put one on a baby incase they already show signs of early accidental magic. But only a small temporary one till the parents have taught the child on how to control his magic than remove the spell… But a full one?" She asked indignantly trying to prevent her voice from rising in anger.

Lamia gave small nod. ID gripped the couches arm almost tearing it. The two maids in the room mirroring anger in their beautiful faces.

"There's more." Said Eva. Her eyes shadowed.

Lamia looked at the small boy as he slept peacefully and unconsciously leaning into her hand. A smile crossing her lips than dropped into a sad one. "The second, I'm going to give a warning ahead of time before I say the next one, I ask that everyone to please hold back any of their Killing Intent (KI) when you're about the hear what I found out next."

Eva gave nod, "And that's is the reason I went out, otherwise the kid would have awaken and got scared."

Having heard what she said the other gave nod to Lamia to proceed.

Taking a deep breadth to calm her inner self Lamia continued. "Diagnostics also showed that the boy is malnourished, shorter than his intended height and that he has a few broken bones that has already been healed due to his magically strained core but is weakly healed from that. And when I found the child… he was cradling his left fractured arm from what appeared to another _beating_." Lamia strained the last word.

"Another thing I found was when I removed his oversized clothing is that there are scratch marks old and new on his upper body front and back indicating he was hit with a sharp long object. From what I gathered it looks like the buckle of a belt was used." Lamia said with tears in her eyes not believing how a family can be so cruel to a child.

"But," cutting off anyone from saying anything. "but, the _worst_ part is," tears kept coming down her cheeks. "Harry has a Horkrux stuck underneath his scar on his head."

The room was silent and only the night crickets outside was making noise and few sobs coming from the maids who were crying at what they heard. Setsuna and Eva's eyes who were still shadowed clenched their fists almost making it bleed.

A shuffling noise drew the attention of the occupants in the room that were awake, their eyes following ID as he went silently towards the door.

"ID? Where are you going?" Asked Eva concerned in thinking that he may be going to the abusive family who did this to Harry.

"No need for concern. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to, cool my head." He said evenly not even turning around and closed the door behind him with light click.

The girls kept looking at the door ID went out. "Think it's best to give him space." Said Lamia. The others agreeing.

"Lamia," Called Eva drawing the silver haired girls' attention, "Can we remove the 'Soul Anchor' from the boy as soon as possible?" She asked.

"Yes, the sooner we can get rid of the monster's filthy soul the better for the child." Confirmed Setsuna.

"Who ever did this is one sick bastard, and to do this to a child no less." They heard one of the Maids mumbles in disgust. The others agreed with the maid.

Lamia looked back at Eva. "Once all the spells and seal on Harry's core is removed and stabilised we'll start the process of extracting the 'Soul Anchor'."

Before anything else could be said the mansion shook slightly due to a muffled explosion in the distance where the forest is. Everyone looked out the window seeing a dust cloud go up in the air. "He is downright furious by the looks of it." Another explosion followed after Lamias' comment. Rocking the Estate.

"To even feel it passed the barrier that is in place for to not cause any damage to the surroundings…" Followed Setsuna.

Eva called one of the maids in the room. "Mia, have a strong calming draught ready for when ID comes back please. He will be needing it." She ordered.

"Understood Ma'am." The elven maid bowed to her Lady's order and exited the room.

Setsuna stood up. "I think we all need nights rest. We'll continue what to do tomorrow after everyone is calmed down."

The others agreed with her suggestion. "Cynthia, I leave it to you to have one of the other Maids to be in the care of Harry's needs when he wakes up." Said Lamia giving a task to their head Maid.

"Of course, Ma'am. I'll have someone ready." Bowed the head Maid.

Lamia leaning forward gave a gentle kiss on the boys' forehead wishing him a goodnight and following the others out the door to get a night's rest.

From that night on Harry Potters life was going change, not knowing that he was saved by the four strongest people in the world if not in the whole universe. For Fate was on his side from that night on.

* * *

**Hello all, I was busy writing/editing up Chapter 2 and 3 of Highschool DxD. And this story just popped into my head and kept repeating itself for no reason and had to get it off my shoulders.**

**Yes i know; 'Why is this guy already doing another story while not finishing the others?' Well, honestly... I'm having a bit of a writers block with that and I am brainstorming as much as i can on how to get it finished.**

**Anyway, this fic maybe a One-Shot or it can go to a full time I'm not entirely sure it depends. There may be alot of mistakes but if i go full time with this story I'll correct it since there may also be a character change in the group of ID.**


End file.
